Decisions
by xoLOVExo
Summary: Aisla has a choice to make. Everyone thinks she will choose her home faction, Dauntless, but she has already made a decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. **

Aisla Levins POV

I live in a world of choices. Most are every day, easy decisions that everyone has to make. Yet some, are unforgivable, unfathomable, and ultimately life changing decisions.

Today is the big day, the day that I will take the aptitude test. The day that I will take some crazy, mysterious test to see which faction I will be in. I was raised in Dauntless with my two insanely brave parents and my carefree brother. Dauntless is not me, I am a coward and cannot stand walking along the broken bridges and railway-free paths. I know one thing. I will not be Dauntless.

I wake up to the sounds of many things. My brother leaves to go to work. He is older than me and chose Dauntless years ago. My dad is making some bizarre concoction that he calls breakfast, and my mom is already gone to a place that she isn't allowed to talk about. I am always the last to wake up and I am always late for everything. Including the aptitude test today.

As I am running down the stairs I trip and fall on my face.

"Crap! I cut my knee! Dad, come help me!"

My dad just sits there ignoring me. So I try again.

"Dad! Come help me!"

He finally responds, "You have to learn to deal with things by yourself. If you don't you will never learn to be independent when you choose Dauntless today."

That's the worst part. They all think that I will choose Dauntless. "Ugh!" I get up and get a bandage to put on my knee.

After I eat my dad's homemade "breakfast" I go to my room and try to decide what to wear. I choose a red v-neck shirt, a black stud belt, a black vest, white jeans, and some of my mom's crazy jewelry. I run out of my room and go to the first and the most dreaded part of the day. Jumping on the train. Other factions think that you just get used to it after a while, but I will never get used to my stomach dropping and the tears in my eyes. Screaming tends to make it bearable, but today I am too nervous about other things.

I get off at the stop that goes to school and the aptitude test. The other Dauntless, as usual, are making fun of me while I wipe away the tears in my eyes.

"Look at that coward! She can't even jump off the train without crying like a baby!"

I stopped caring about what people think about me several years ago. I just don't think it really matters anymore. I can choose my fate now.

As I get off the train my mind is racing. I wasn't nervous until now. It feels like when I have to do something crazy and stupid, you think it's a great idea at first, but when it comes to doing it, it doesn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

I run to the building and try to figure out where the aptitude test wing is. I see a lot of people walking in one direction, so I follow them. There are some Dauntless teenagers making fun of an Abnegation adult. I ignore them and keep speed-walking until I get to the waiting area.

The room is full of people my age waiting around. Some teens in Abnegation sit in a corner by themselves, not doing anything. Amity are playing a children's game, which isn't really surprising. Erudite and Candor are debating something that I don't understand. I force myself to sit by Dauntless teenagers.

I bear through what seems like hours of people going into the rooms and coming out drenched in sweat and some even crying. Erudite come out puzzled, while Dauntless seem unfazed by the test. When I notice that I am sweating, I know that I am dead meat. An Amity woman comes out of one of the rooms. She is the test giver, she will deliver whatever punishment this test has to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"One Choice.**_

_**One Choice, decides your friends.**_

_**One Choice, defines your beliefs.**_

_**One Choice, determines your loyalties - Forever.**_

_**One Choice can transform you." **_

_**-Divergent**_

"Aisla Levins, it's your turn." She says in a care-free and happy tone. Apparently she doesn't know how anxious all of us are about the test, so her joyful expression leaves me wondering if she is sane.

I get up out of my seat and use my hand to balance myself. I look around, almost sweating because I notice that everyone's eyes are on me. Everyone wants to know what the test is like, and I am the next contestant to be subjected to the horror that lies in the room with the Abnegation lady. Nine other names are called, and a few of us stand up in unison. I try to stand up taller, only to find that it makes me look like I am trying way too hard to appear less afraid. Two people from each faction take the test at the same time. The girl from my faction has dyed her hair black and looks menacing. I decide that she will probably get Dauntless.

I manage a weak smile that diffuses in comparison to the Abnegation lady's, who I notice is wearing a nametag. The nametag is very clean and is placed straight and uniform. It says, "Dulcet" on it. I want to laugh but keep it inside, because this is a very Abnegation name. All of the names in my faction are short and unusual, but Dulcet is a very passive sounding name, and fits her nicely.

Dulcet places her hand on my shoulder and leads me inside the room. As she closes the door behind her, I get a good look at the room. The walls are made of mirrors, and the ceiling has a bright light that makes it almost impossible to stare at. There is a chilling seat in the middle of the room, which looks like a dentist's chair, but more sinister. The black leather looks comforting, but the machines that hook up to it are far from reassuring. "Sit in the chair please. We will begin the test shortly." I can tell that she has said this many times, and this is just routine to her by now. I nod and hesitate to sit in the chair.

What kind of test requires me to sit in a chair? I figure the machines are to monitor my progress or something, so I sit down and put my arms on the armrests. "Are you ready to begin?" I look over and find that while I was sitting in the chair, she has pulled out a syringe with a needle that is about four inches long. I wince when I realize that she is about to stick it in my arm. She sterilizes the crook of my elbow and quickly injects a clear liquid into my arm. I can feel the needle hit my muscle, and I tear up. The cool liquid travels down my arm, and I begin to feel lethargic.

I wake up to find a slick silver table about ten feet away from me. I realize that this is the test. On the table sits a hunk of cheese and a long knife. Although I've seen many knives in Dauntless, the long knife frightens me. A males voice comes out of nowhere and says, " Choose one. " I jump and turn around, but no one is there. I slowly process that he is talking about the two objects on the table. I don't see how it would matter very much, but I pick up the cheese. The table dematerializes and I hear a dog barking in the distance.

I look beyond the spot that the table stood and see an enormous black dog sprinting towards me. It's mouth is open and I can see almost all of its teeth with foam dripping on the floor. I now know why I had to choose one of the items. I throw the cheese to the side and sprint in the direction in came from. The black dog diverts from its path towards me and happily eats the cheese while I run.

I wake up somewhere else and realize that I don't remember going to sleep or passing out. I have never passed out before, so I assume that I just blacked out and I don't recall it. I am staring at a wood table that I am sitting at. There is an elder lady in front of me, tapping a book that I remember reading. She seems somehow angry at the book, and she asks me, "Have you read this book?" I know that if I say yes, she will be angry, so I force myself to lie and I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I am getting hot and know that I am blushing.

"No, I haven't read that book." I say, trying to be more assertive. Immediately I can tell that it didn't work, but the room seems to be disappearing. Everything goes black again and I wake up to find that I am on a beach. I look around and notice that there aren't any other people except me. I start to panic a little and start walking across the beach, hoping to find some sort of civilization. I scream when I step on a piece of glass. I look down and see that it is a message in a bottle. It's really strange to me, but I pick it up and pull off the top.

"You're never getting off this island. Would you rather have fresh drinking water or a companion?" I have no idea how anyone is supposed to know what I choose, so I choose to say it. I know that I will be just fine without a companion, because I never really had any friends except for Hadley. She was only my friend because we both agreed that Dauntless was the scariest faction in the world. I am sure that the water would be more helpful, because with the friend, I would only have another mouth to feed, so I choose the water. "Um, Water." I say in a questioning tone.

I assume it works, because I am no longer on the island. I am sitting on a park bench watching two squirrels chase each other up a tree when I observe two boys my age fighting. They are about to hit each other, so I get up to get ready to confront them. I really do not want to talk to them, but I know that if I don't, they will start hitting each other, and I really don't want to see that. "Hey, knock it off. It's a public park, nobody wants to see you guys fighting." They look at me in confusion, and resolve to talking in angry tones to work out their problem.

I pass out again and wake up in a crowded auditorium filled with students slightly older than me. There is a professional looking lady standing on the stage calling my name. Everyone is looking around trying to find me. I assume that I am supposed to go to the stage, but I am unsure, so I quickly come up with a plan. I will cautiously walk to the stage, but if she acts like I am not supposed to be up there, I will say that I was trying to find a restroom. It seems reasonable, so I carry it out. When I get up and head to the stage, everyone looks at me. They seem to be glad that I am finally going up there, which is kind of suspicious, but I continue walking anyways.

I don't notice that I have blacked out until I hear a faint voice calling for me in the dark. I realize my eyes are closed, so I open them to find Dulcet standing over me. She still has the needle in her hand, so I know that all of the things that happened to me took place in only a minute or so. I am really nervous about my test results, because I know for sure that I didn't get Dauntless. I know for sure that this test tells me to betray my family, but for some strange reason, I like it.


End file.
